Leo Loves Calyspo 1
by nb4life
Summary: Welll this one is way longer i would've made it longer but then again im cutting into the next chapter and yeah if you love it love it and if don't just say so i won't me made at anybody. :D
1. Chapter 1 leo and his lost loves

**Heyyy my name is nyeboth puok and im going to be writing this chapter named leo and the lost love! **

It was a calm morning off the coast of Manhatten. the waves where clashing against the side of the Argo II."Percy" He called no awnswer . Man that guy is lazy sometimes. Percy was the only one who could control the see on the ship but the guy didn't come so he was stuck trying to keep the ship all stable. Leo was controlling the control panel like was finally done but then he heard a weird thumping sound .

Then he realized it was footsteps , and they are coming fast , " Leo where is Hazel ! " a gruff voice said . Leo swung his head frank from the took him by the collar and lifted him of of the ground. He was struggeling to get out of franks hand . " Great now I'm going to be finished by the time i get to marry Calyspo. " he said bitterly .

"What ?" Frank said clearly suprised .

"Nothing !" Leo snaped he could feel himself blushing.

"What do you want from me "  
Frank closed his eyes for a second as if he was confused . Man could this guy get any dumber ? he repeated himself

" Leo Valdez ! where is hazel ? "

"Dude i don't know where your girlfriend is !"

Frank brang him even closer to his face. his breath smelld like freshly cooked beacon . Wait did he miss breakfast? Wow they don't even tell me it's breakfast . On franks muscular face said an expression that said "_tell me now or else i'm gonna kill you!_ in this situation he proabably could !

"where is Hazel Levesque , my girlfriend ".

He was trying to make Leo jealous but i wasn't working Frank shook me this time. Leo screamed for 5 long seconds . A voice seemed to shut him up

.He was facing the door and hazel came right in. Leo struggled to get to his feet . but the guy had a grip like a robot or a very very strong machine !

" Im right here frank " Hazel said calmly eyeing Leo she sighed. She looked beautiful , as always, with her hair caramel hair in a back and bleu hair tie and camouflage brown high shorts . Hazel gave him the face " _what did you do this time "_ . Frank turned his head , dropping me then ran to Hazel .

"Ouch " he said rubbing his bruised head. Leo stood he brushed himself off even though he didn't look cleaner .

" Hazel where were you ? I looked in your cabin then you weren't there ! " he looked embarased Hazel just rolled her eyes then smiled.

" what was that all about ? " Leo thought . Leo geussed that he suspected that he took Hazel to some magical place or something .

Hazel was blushing ." Frank I was at the stables Arion came to give me a visit... so I went for a ride - " she stopped and starred at Frank. Frank looked at Hazel as if she just dumped him . "Told ya " Frank showed his fist. Leo stumbled back and tryed to look innocent Hazel giggled .

Before Leo could say something back hazel stepped in between them before the tension in the salty air got any worse.

Frank looked jealous he took Hazel by the hand and left .Hazel smiled at him and waved before frank and her left out of the control room.

Leo couldn't help but wonder why Frank thought he was trying to steal his girlfriend . Hazel is funny, beautiful and all but he would never want to steal he from Frank well maybe . He just wanted to replace somebody like Calyspo to stop missing her she was sort've like her

But also frank would pound him to a million pieces right before Hazel and he could go on their first and only date. Now he stayed up until like 3 am just working on the Archimedes spear and on the crystal Calyspo gave him right before their first kiss and sadly before he had to leave .  
Leo still wondered how many guys sunshine kissed .He pushed that horrible thought out of his over thinking mind . It will never be the same with out her . he continued working and time flew by quickly

**So I'm very sorry about all my mistakes this is a very long part so i had to finished it really quickly . well Now im starting a new series about Leo , Calyspo and all the characters except for octavian he's weird ! O.O Bye **

**love **

**Nb4life **


	2. Chapter 2: Seriously why

**Hazel**

I can't believe Frank worries about me too much .Oh my gods can a girl get any privacy. Before she had a boyfriend things were so much more easy . I don't have to worry if Frank did or not kiss me on the ckeeck right before we go no a qeust or anything .I don't have to feel jealous if he was with another girl or anything . But i Still Love him to death... or mayby not death .

**********Night fall ********

Hazel was sleeping peacefully in her cozy cabin around 1 am and she herd Clings and clangs and all these annoying sounds. .Hazel grabbed her knife She was sure there was some kind of monster, She got her knife , got up out of her king sized bed but she was still in her pyjamas. She looked at herself " Nah i will change later !" Will monsters could be afraid of a girl in her sweat shirt sleeping shorts and a knife she just ignored herself and continued. Hazel crept onto the main deck . Nobody was there "C'mon " Hazel complained. She snook out of the main hall with out even making a sound went to the hallway "Nobody!" she sighed and yawned "Someday I will get a quest she told herself ."

She was heading back to her cabin ,but first Hazel had to go through a large flight of stairs to get there . Why did she have to go up a few stairs to get to my room this is like exsersize!

Hazel began to feel a bright presence in nearby place, she looked forward , a window . She tourned around and a brilliant light came from the moon and all these big stunning lights that where coming from a large city with all these sky scrapers the size of the Athena pathnox... Maybe a little bigger . She remembered something in her olden days when it was from her 1 st life .in Houston .There was a great fire and then after that It was in New York .she snapped her fingers a little too loud "this is New York " she remembered .

Somebody was there and he or she was small .She got ready stood at the top of the stairs near to her cabin . " Pow "she hit whoever it is right in the nose . She hit it so hard she had to jerk her hands in an awckward way and swore a few times . The scrawny body fell down the whole flight of the stairs landing next to the big window was. "Ouch !" the guy shrieked. His brown hair was i the air like it was controled by static electricity . She reconized the sarcastic voice "Leo " she ran down the stairs tripping on the third one .

"Oh my gods of Olympus ! I think I broke your nose ! I'm so sorry I thought you were a monster and was just thinking that maybe , just maybe i can defeat that monster and then later that just wanted a quest - ". Hazel felt like crying .Leo just sat there with a partially broken nose and an old wrench. Instead of shrieking in pain Leo stared at the lights Oh no he was staring at me she snapped right in his face

. He snapped out of the trance. Was he staring at me she wondered . "Leo I'm so sorry I'm so sorry " Hazel apologized she helped him up or of the ground ."Oh no i wanted to get hit with your strong hand " she flexed her hands " They are preety strong " Leo craked a smile . Hazel crossed her arms " How did you know I was here ? " Leo looked at me as if i just insulted him . He was in a preety bad shape compared to ow he was in the mourning he had his white shirt and white pants the one he came back with since the five days he was gone. But right now they weren't sparkeling white they are greasy gray-ish color also he had a wrench in his hand as a weapon

"I was checking who was making all the noise and also you wee gasping and admiring the city you also left your door open . "  
Hazel gasped "You looked in ,my room ! " Leo learned on his large wrench  
"Why not?" he snapped his finger in a z - formation. Like he just won an argument .He immeadiately held his nose .  
"Why do you have your sword ?" Leo asked  
"why do you have a wrench ? Hazel replied .  
Leo raised his eyebrows " Touche "  
" it's getting late . " Leo looked at her "or at least later " Hazel grabbed his arm  
" Come on , we need to fix up those cuts and a broken nose "  
Leo just nodded . and followed her . this was what it was like ti have a friend that was a guy  
. Hazel knew it hurt to make a simple expression but Leo at least tryed to make her laugh .  
Leo and hazel walked up the cursed stairs and into her cabin.

**Heyyyyy pplz i just wanted to let you know i tryed to make the story realistic ... I'm sorry I'm Stating to bring new characteres into the story see you guys later or tommorrow !**


	3. Chapter 3 : Girl problems

**Leo's POV Heyyy Fanfictioners well now im going to write and continue the story about Leo and hazel and Jason and if you have critizime or comments Just review and i'll be happy and our more than welcome to improve the story ... On with the story **

Leo A few minutes before I herd a strange noise in the distance. Since my door was wide open hazel leaving her room thought that she was going tothe washroom. But also she had her knife and it was glowing a bright shade of gray with a tinge of blue.

********* flash back ********

Now days I've been working till 3 am . I stop working on my latest project the going to be more portable and smaller like a mini Festus.I have to make this by the end of like this month. I already made the frame of festus 2 so now I have to just  
make the machanics . He wiped sweat away from his eyesbrows they started to disapere just like that magic . I started to

wonder was it that hot in here ? What time was it ? And did I miss lunch or dinner or even worse Breakfast again. he check

his watch it was exaclty 1:05 .So he decided to leave the forge and get out of his room. He passed his mirror he looked ok.

He was just about to go out the door until leo stepped on a few old wrenches " Wow ,When did i ever Try to clean up this

place? " Leo scoweld at himself . He picked all of them up off the burning ground, one was in a greenish color but he couldn't

tell in the dim light . One of the old wrenches is a nasty color of brownish red color. Leo quickly realized that that color was

blood . He screamed and tossed it in his forever going fire. " Never fighting ever in a war ! " That should take care of it . He

clapped his hands together . Leo looked at the third wrench " I need to clean up more ". He picked up the last Wrench that

wasn't to long or wasn't to short and it looked new enough for leo it had a couple of scratches here and there but it was ok

and easy to lean on. Right when he was picking it up he saw Hazel sneaking out of her room Into long hollway " What the

hades is she doing ?" He peaked into the hallway he saw her he was right across from her he sometimes snook into her

room and watched her sleeping . I know it's like creepy stalker much yeah totaly but she looked extremly cute with her hair

all messy and she she took little breaths in through her nose and exhaled though her mouth. That would be very

embarassed if anybody knew even Calyspo . A sharp pain jabbed through his does love hurt he screamed in his mind .Leo

felt like crying the pain was soo intense. Even saying her name was a battle. Then he recalled that he swore on the River

Styx that he would come if she never takes me back and starts to like some other guy .He couldn't even think about that

horrible thought that creept into is mind . He can't stand losing another personne again .He was having second thoughts

about going after Hazel. He tried to convince himself to get Hazel bcause he knew her longer but also Calyspo was on an

island far away . All alone only with her invisible servants . He had to make a choice But then again Hazel had Frank she

would never go cheating on her boyfriend that . like this one time she threw a tantrum for when we were stuck in a stUpid

carverne . He stood up straight never realizing he had a scowel on his face and his jittering hands flying all over the place."

I've got to stop doing that !" he leaped for Hazle's room .It was neat and tidy compared to Leo's . All her stuff are on the

ground scattered like she recently having a tantrum then .Leo looked down he was steping on her had beautiful handwriting

she put hearts on top of her i's and j's .Leo felt bad then again he wanted to know what she was thinking or writing he feels

like he intruded in somebody's else's personnal life and he stepped on the page that said

agust3. 2012

_dear future me . It has come to my attention that I can't chose between Leo and Frank .I had a loving boyfriend named Sammy and I have never told frank about how I used to feel about him ... Why did Leo have to be fun loving charming and sweet but also these last couple of days he came back with a sad not a sad expression but a brokenhearted looked just like how Nico did when Jason returned from cupid's god is a monster .He was also very quiet in a way I found that very sad him not making me laugh or even his annoying grin. I wonder what hapend when Kionne took him away that women is mad but also very beautiful from what Leo says in his sleep it goes something like this Kionne I just want to tell you something then he would trail of do something weird in his sleep like tap his hand or don't tell anybody but it's hard to say but write well I think that Leo likes me or some girl named Calyspo. And I hope that i make the decision between Leo and My beloved Frank 3 I hope on day I could tell ..._

the last words were missing he might have burned of with his thumbs when he was reading it . The only expression Leo had

was was shocked he never knew that she had a diary he would keep one but it would probably be destroyed but also this

had a beautiful silver trimming on the edges of the cover and a deep red that he thought was Raseberry juice but it smelled

like vanilla ice cream his favorite and cinomin. Leo remembered that she lived two life's she must have gotten this when she

was living her 1st 's so valuble and yet some pages are missing .With all these things that has happend in the week he knew that it would be more harder to go for Hazel or Calyspo.

When he was about but down the book He saw somebody leaning on the door .Leo was frozen he had

about 1 thousand of a second to hide but he didn't his instincs told him to stay in place And RELAX. He blinked Oh my gods !

it was Jason ".I always knew you had a thing for Hazel !" He said trying to be all serious but then smirked " and i also know

that you've been sneaking into her room for about 2 months now and u never told me-" he was about to continue with his

stupid speech about. Him liking Hazel witch he doesn't " c'mon man you know me I would never steal somebody from

somebody else like frank and hazel that's just stupid and wrong and gross . " Jason raised an eyebrow at me .

He looked quite normal for a son of Zues he was wearing plaid pyjamas pants and a plain with t-shirt like he was some

regular teenage his hair all messed up piper would've melted on the spot if she was here .

Jason approached me I was about to flintch but he pushed me to sit down . I sat down reluctantly ."What do you want from

me jason ? Money an apologie a-"the list could've went on but he lifted his hand saying to shut up . He did " I want the truth

as your best friend and wing man and whatever I want you to tell me what happened with you and the girl you met Kionne . "

Jason looked down when he said Kione . " dude , You know when i helped you get piper well before you got well  
brainwashed by some evil Godess Juno or Hera or whatever.

She really liked you and you didn't appraoch her like I would've taken her for myself she did not like

me at all . But as a friend yes . You felt so sad or you looked sad whenever Dylan came around .That Venti with weird teeth i

swear he had his teeth whitened like a million time but I couldn't stand you being maopy and sad . So I hooked you up And

it worked !" He was blushing really badly! Leo would've started to continue put he put his hand on his shoulder and yawned

"we'll continued this tomorrow you talk to much " Leo just looked at him "since when where you my wife ?" Jason just

laughed . "Dude go to bed now ." he threw one of hazel's pink fluffy pillows at him . He threw it back it would've been a full

out pillow fight but he said goodnight and left .

Now Leo really wanted to speak to hazel He never knew she liked him he had

to tell him I can't be with you you already have also i have something important to talk to you about. Also he can't do that

to Frank he was already close to him and he would beat the fudge out of him, So no . I tried to talk to her her saw her

standing there looking into space her eyes looked so started to mutter about what he was going to say but all of them

sounded cheesy or even stupid then he was about to talk to her and then after that.

Hazel hit me right in the nose my face felt all tingly and frozen .

Not the good tingly the bad horrible one ! I wailed in pain she started to apologize but that was no use

he didn't care his nose was more important then some things in life. "Hazel I need to talk to you ! It's important even more

important then Festus ." he looked down "Maybe not ." As he spoke Hazel's eyes got as big as a dear's in headlights she

finally burst into tears . She buried her head into her hands . She started to talk more and more about how sorry she was

he didn't really listen then things got more awkward. Hazel apologized again and she said something about monsters and I

started to look into her big golden eyes they looked like gold so precious you can look but can't touch and also she started

to get all creeped out then Leo quickly stopped .

Percy told me once that " If your with a girl that's a daughter of Athena

then you might want to know this .Look into her eyes so she thinks that your listening and then say yeah whenever she

stops talking .Just use eye contact ! " then he ran off to meet Annabeth. Leo was a little weirded out by this "advice" that

he won't need because Calyspo like's to hear him talk and Hazel does the same thing .

Leo started to wonder why Calyspo

fell in love with him in the first place . Calyspo called him scrawny stuff in ancient Greek (witch he might know) And then she

kisses me and she stomps up the beach and poof she's gone . Hazel took my hand and hazel and I walked up the

cursed stairs together and that's when things got really bad ...

**Jason POV**

Today has been a horrible day. Piper got pissed off at me just because she brought the subject up about Reyna .Since I'm

an honest guy most of the time then i told her that we kissed like 3 or 4 times .Then she exploded and she started to cry

and did stuff like charm speak to make me say more about what i did said and told Reyna. I couldn't believe she used her

charm speak on me just to know more about i realized she used charm speak on me just because she was jealous of her

being with me . Also i felt even worse for her like she felt so much jealousy

Flash back ***********

"Hey Jason i need to talk to you about something very important "

Piper collapsed on the couch near to my king sized started to look around at my pictures and my wallpaper and little stuff

like that .She only does that whenever she gets nervous or she's mad very mad.I knew that piper would find something to

hit me. I just sat there on my bed with my I pod. I have it because i got it as a gift from my mom and Annabeth would kill

me if she found me with it she would just blame me for the monster attacks we have been getting and also just in case i

could maybe call somebody if she went on rage.

"Yeah pipes ,talk to me about anything ." i patted the spot beside me on m bed .Before she did say anything she hugged me

"i expect the truth .Ok promise me you will tell the truth." She released me and pushed me aside .I was kind of

disapointed her hair smelledd so good and she looked beautiful.

"ok since your going to be honest i'm gonna be to ... Ok do you have feelings for Reyna."

She looked very hurt and i immeadeatly felt guilty,About dating her i didn't really date her just a little bit k= of kisses her and there

"Pipes I did before , and before i was with her for about 2 months .Right before i met you then i-'"

Piper started to frown and her lip quivered and she punched my on the never hit me before but she was preety strong for a

daughter of afrodite kid . her face went slack

" You liked her but your with me Jason . I can't believed you kissed her too .I thought you were my boyfriend and you have or do you have feelings for Reyna seriously i'm not kidding Jason !"she demanded.  
She was in tears and her face was so red and her eyes where red with rage .

"Pipes i'm sorry I didn't know you even existed back then im sorry " Now she was angry

" So you lie then you think i don't even exist now .I knew this relationship would never just like zues your father ."

"Piper I know you don't mean that sorry ."

"Jason i do mean that leave me alone!"

Ouch that one hurt.I'm nothing like my dad i hope . She got up her hair was all in braids she recently woke up she had her Pj

short's on and a over sized Green trudged out of the room. I tried to grab her hand but she just Used her charm speak on me again and croaked " let go Jason " I released her hand . Piper is in tears her make up I running. I sat up realizing what

I just did to my Piper and she's probably not mine anymore . She screamed and she bumped into Hazel .Hazel hugged kept

on talking about what happened in between sobs . When piper was probably being bius and when she was finished

explaining She gave Jason a dirty look and mouthed "_what did you do this time ?_" .Why did hazel say "_this time_ " Hazel

simply walked away with Piper .

Piper was probably being bius when she was explaining because Hazel gave me a dirty look. Now he messed up big time

**End of flashback ***************

It'S late at night and I'm just in my bed listening to the clings and clangs from the room right beside me. Leo's room . He

would've told Leo about what happened but he was in his room all day. Also He would die by having a heatstroke and it was

preety hot on the Argo ll because he left the door open .Leo is working on some kind of robot he calls it the Festus ll .It was

a weird name but he could make it work conversation kept on replaying in his mind .I should have went to piper's room and

said sorry,when i had the chance .He did but piper kept on throwing pints of empty vanilla ice cream cups at him.

Around 3o'clock

In the afternoon he eavesdropped on Piper and Hazel she was watching movies on Netlfix .It's like hazel and piper are bestfriends now . Piper was saying stuff like "don't trust him he's even worse then Jason ." and

" Nooooooo you love him why he's gonna cheat on you with some other girl that he met before his beloved girlfriend ."

Hazel was with her trying to confort her and saying "Jason was never a good

guy ". This time when he visited her piper had her vanilla ice cream cover spoon and Screaming at the TV " why arn't you

listening to me " . Hazel saw me and winked then continued watching a chik flck with Piper .The last few times i went to her room hazel was there and she rubbed her on

her back . Now he couldn't stand watching piper like that it was torture she was a train wreck. Jason went to her room one

more time but she was in deep , luckly Hazel went back to her would've been so embarrased if she saw. Now he knew that she was very Piper head was in a unfamilier way like her head was sleeping on somebody's lap.

He made a note with his best handwriting saying " I'm sorry " . To top it off I kissed her on the forehead and I headed back to my cabin feeling like an idiot .

On his way back to the cabin he saw Leo reading a diary or some kind of book . It was beautiful it

had a deep red color of red and silver trimming on the edges and on the sides or the book. There was a title That said Hazel

it was engraved in a special way he never saw anything like it he couldn't even read it . It had a familliure language on the

cover . He read it in Latin he never knew that she could speak Latin .Behind the valuble book was Leo .His best friend and also they

guy who hooked him up with piper .In a way he should've been a son of Afrodite not Hephaestus .Yeah but he kept on

talking about Kione and i started to blush and all because Piper and I had a fight but Leo kept on talking on and on about

how much he liked piper .Since they were sitting on a bed I felt exhausted with Leo in hazels room being a creepy stalker

watching somebody sleep. Well he's no better. Of course Jason always knew that Leo liked Hazel but he never knew the right to tell him like one day you say to your bestfriend who hides his feelings all the time

"hey dude i know you like a girl who has boyfriend that she really likes ...And hows your day ?"He would be a terrible

personne even though he is. Before he could tell Leo about his problems Leo kept on blabbing on about piper and him ."Leo

we will continue this tomorrow ." or today considering it's 1: oo or something . I got up and started to go to my cabin .I

watched a few movies about anything I just wasn't in the mood . I also drank 2 bottles of sprite my favorite kind of drink

whenever I'm sad. It's like a medicine but this time it tasted like waster there wasn't even any fizz . I passed out by either exhaustion or I just drank to much sprite witch i couldn't convince myself. And i finally drifted off to sleep .

**MWAAAA hahahah i just made a cliffhanger also it's weird because this story is about hazel ., leo , frank , jason and percy and so on but i will bring in the other characters in later it's just the 3 chapter already :D**

** I have alot of ideas that could or will change the storie so these are the things that i have in ma mind right now. **

**frank gets in troubbe for something big **

**Hazel gets into a fight with leo about frank.**

** Percy gets annabeth mad for talking about the incident with rachel before becondarf dies**

** Anabeth, hazel and piper have a girls night out or in .Get it nah anyways they go to france.**

** Leo runs into Kionne and calypso and hazel and they all want leo. **

**Piper helps hazel get over something big that happens when she is with ... Nico meets thalia and they hit it off. But thalia is in the hunters group .Can't wait to write about this one ! **

**And oh yeah i'm gonna have about 15 chapters **

***Notes **

**It was hard to write in leo's point of view bacause it seemed like he was lonely the 7 th wheel and sad **

**writing in Jason's point of view was some what hard because i don't really pay attention to Jipers relationship i found it kind of boring in a way. It wasn't as romantic as Annabeth and Percy's and not as sweet as Hazel's and Frank . So It was definately hard. **

**Chow :D **


End file.
